


The Idea Of Being Forever Yours.

by Hexworthy



Series: Into Romantic Speculations [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, PKU Lance, SO MUCH FLUFF, i will help fill this tag and you can pry pku lance from my cold dead hands, im running from the other chapters, keith and lance friendship, minimal langst, ok i really dont know how to tag anymore..., the sequel that was not planned but still happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexworthy/pseuds/Hexworthy
Summary: Lance and Kolivan have been going strong for a while but some bad news hits Lance and Kolivan makes some decisions.





	The Idea Of Being Forever Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA I DIDNT MEAN FOR THIS TO BE A THING BUT HERE I AM NEGLECTING THE OTHER CHAPTERS I SHOULD BE WORKING ON!!!!
> 
> OK real talk though, life has been pretty shit and irl has gotten bad for me and this ended up being a small vent fic/ feel good thing for me but otherwise enjoy!!! 
> 
> also little pronnounciation - ceilidh : Kay-Lee

Kolivan smiled happily as he finished emptying the final suitcase on their new bed. It had taken them three years to finally move in with each other but they were here. The practically lived with each other already, staying at eachother’s 24/7 so moving in was just the final nail in that particular coffin. They sold a lot of their old furniture for new things and put what was left aside for something later. Kolivan had been sent across the globe two years ago and though they made the distance work for them, Kolivan decided he didn't want to be away from Lance’s side. The moment he touched down back on UK soil, he asked Lance to move in with him, once he got a word in edgeways when Lance practically smothered him in kisses and hugs. 

Kolivan remembered that night fondly, Lance back in his arms rather than falling asleep to a skype call. He remembered the questions about whether or not Kolivan meant it. Kolivan sold the small one person flat and most of the furniture so they could buy a new bed and be able to move Kolivan’s rather comfy couch. What he couldn't sell, he donated to shelters where he could. They had just finished moving everything into their apartment now, theirs, not just Lance’s and he felt his heart bloom thinking about it. 

He was happy and he hoped Lance was, he certainly showed the world that he was but Kolivan knew that Lance could hide things extremely well, especially if he wanted no one to see them. Lance had thrown himself into planning a rehouse-warming party in honour of Kolivan moving in. 

There was just something under the surface though, and Kolivan was concerned. He had been to a few of the PKU clinic Lance had to attend. He was weighed measured and his entire lifestyle came under scrutiny from dieticians and doctors. None of whom had any idea what it was like to live with PKU on a daily basis not just treat it. The lack of resources astounded and disgusted Kolivan as they made their way of of the latest appointment. It was too hidden, there was not enough support professionally for Lance and they always made Lance feel that little bit worse. He was rare but not rare enough in all cases. 

That had only been a few days ago but Kolivan had tried to be there for him as he could, letting Lance cry on his shoulder and gently trying to get him to eat something rather than nothing. It pained Kolivan how much PKU could control Lance’s life despite his attempts to make it normal. He remembered the first time that Lance ate with him and he knew know how much nerve it had taken or even when he cooked for him. He knew he had insecurities but it had been getting so much worse. A certain celebrity chef had made certain of that. Indirectly but it had ensured it. 

He sighed and folded the last of the clothes and moved into the living room to surprise his boyfriend. 

Lance came through the door. It wasn’t the time. It never was it seemed.

 

Lance was upset, in fact, he was beyond pissed. Life was out to get him again. His anxiety decided to show up in full force and he was managing it but barely. The last few months were full of bad news after bad news after bad news. He had been going through phases of not eating or eating too much that he felt sick, which these days wasn’t a lot. The doctors and dieticians kept criticizing him on his diet because he wasn't eating enough protein free foods despite keeping to the damn diet. The NHS still refused to fund the medications that could help them, even similar alternatives were out even if it meant a better life for those like him. Hell even Kolivan deserved better than constantly watching Lance like he was gonna break.

But that was it, he kinda was gonna break. Today had guaranteed that for him. 

He had been talking to Tim at work when he received an email. He opened it and he was angry, upset and so damn annoyed. He showed it to Tim who took one look at the email and started to vehemently swear. He had heard his scottish co-worker swear but this affected him too. 

“What the fuck are we gonna do now?” Lance asked, the emotion spilling out with his words, he voice was most definitely cracking and he was just so damn angry.

“I have no idea but we are fucking screwed. Damn this stupid sugar tax! What we gonna do now?”

“Fuck if I know. Fuck fuck FUCKITY FUCK,” Lance yelled into the empty office. The sugar tax the government had put in place to help public health had meant many place he could once eat no longer served full sugar drinks. To make matters worse, corporations being the greedy bastards they were, were adding aspartame into the drinks and taking out the sugar. First went lucozade, he still remembered the headaches and vomiting from a few sips because the damn drinks were being phased instead of a blanket introduction.

And now the only sugary drink he could rely on was changing the recipe too. All that was left was coca cola or water, and he hated coke. It wasn't any better for Tim either - his type 1 diabetes would be affected too. Not as directly as Lance but enough to make life that bit more difficult. It wasn't as if Lance was having a great day anyway but this really took the biscuit. 

So he got through the day, even if he was somewhat subdued in his research. His heart wasn't in it at all, he was just going through the motions mostly. It was just his luck. Why couldn't he have been born normal. Why couldn't life just go right for him. He was sure Kolivan would soon realise how much space he took up with the coolers or the foods that would inevitably go bad faster. He knew Kolivan wouldn't but Lance couldn't stop that small part of him from thinking it, desperately trying not to believe it, but it was getting harder everyday with every piece of bad news that was thrown his way. 

So he did what he always did, ignored it as much as he could and kept going. It was the only way he could even if it killed him, he had worked through panic attacks worse than this strange feeling of anger and betrayal. He could figure these emotions out later, he just wanted to get home safe and in one piece without making a mistake because his emotions were all over the place. 

He made it home safely even though the first bus had been out of service and ran through a puddle, soaking him to the bone in the cold November evening. The second bus broke down halfway and the next one was half an hour late. He thought he would have at least had ride up in the lift but alas the universe had decided fuck you and had to climb the stairs in wet clothing. He finally reached his door and opened it. 

He saw Kolivan on the sofa waiting for him and he couldn't even muster a smile. He dumped the clothes in a pile by the door and left in the mercifully dry boxers, he went into the bathroom and decided that he deserved a bath bomb with the most glitter and a hot bath. He turned the taps and let the sound of running water ground him as he tried to remember how to breathe again without wanting to cry in every inhale and exhale. He found the twilight bathbomb from Lush and got into the water, it was hot but not too hot. He turned the other tap on to ensure he wasn't scalded by the hot water but left it at a temperature he was comfy at. 

He let the lavender aroma fill his nose as he relaxed down into the water, willing it to wash off all the bad, to be able to start over. He ignored the knocking on the door or the call of ‘I’m calling Keith.’

He lost track of time and got out of the bath when it became stone cold. He wrapped a towel around himself as he dried off and went into the bedroom, he found the comfiest pjs he owned and pressed himself up against the wall, covered by the duvets and willing himself to become one with the mattress in the hope he didn't have another nightmare set in his old school and the bullies from years ago to appear that night. He just wanted a break. 

So there he was, a pathetic ball in the corner of the bed when he should have been celebrating with his love, that they had finally moved after months of planning and action. Yet he was sulking and moping. He really was pathetic he thought to himself, maybe tomorrow would be better but he doubted it, he would still have PKU and he would still be fighting his anxieties. What made all this worse was the fact that he could go to Kolivan, Keith or any one of his friends and they could help him, but because it was his PKU, it felt like it was his burden alone to bear. Because who would really want to hear something they've heard a million different times in a million different ways to a million different people? 

He didn't notice the weight that shifted next to him or the familiar presence of Kolivan as he fell asleep. 

 

He could smell the aminogram and feel the texture on his fingers as he tried to get it out of his hair. He felt the hunger when his lunch was first stolen. He heard the words and saw the faces. The laughing echoed all around him and he was trapped, he felt every hurt, every insult, every criticism, his voice raw from yelling trying to drown them out or defend himself.

And his voice was raw, but he was no longer in his old schools. He was facing a wall covered in photos of Kolivan and himself on holidays all over the world and with his family, and with Keith and the others. He felt the mattress move underneath him and saw Kolivan’s silhouette reach for the remote that controlled the light and made the room bask in a deep blue.

“Hey, do you want to be alone?”

Lance shook his head, there was no way he wanted to be alone, he must have been selfish for wanting to be comforted in any way but he was selfish, so what was new?

“You ok to be touched?”

Lance nodded. A knocking was heard on their door and he head Keith’s muffled voice through their door.

“Lance? Are you ok?”

“Do you want Keith to come in?”

Another nod. Kolivan left the bed and allowed Keith entry, who then slipped into Lance's periphery. 

“Hey Buddy, It’s Keith, you can hear me right?”

“Yes,” Lance croaked as he tried to reposition himself in the corner, facing the two most important people in the world.

“I'm gonna text Hunk in the morning and ask him to make a stir fry for you. Pidge will be making a massive set of coding to send to some big wig that will record their reaction when it ultimately plays ooo whatcha say over and over again. I'm not gonna go anywhere because i have Shiro crashing at my place as he had some inner angst about whether or not to propose to Matt and Matt doing the same thing to Pidge.

“Out of my friends you're the least useless with all this stuff at least and save me from all the gory details unlike some people. You wanna help plan a revenge on Shiro?”

Keith had managed to get a laugh out of him, especially as there wasn't much to say on their non existent sex life and Lance was happy, he had Kolivan and anyone else who said otherwise could go fuck themselves with a cactus. They had somehow developed into a queer-platonic friendship that was well, what it said on the tin and even Kolivan had to laugh at the two of them because they might as well had a third member as even Kolivan had a soft spot for Keith. Those two had developed their own friendship and it made lance smile. He could feeling it tug at his lips as he saw the two of them being there for him. 

“When have I ever let you down Keith?”

“Hmm do you want the list alphabetically or chronologically?”

“Fuck you,”

“Aaaand there's the Lance I love to tease, I’ll still be here in the morning ok? Then we all can talk about what's happened as i have a feeling. Sleep well okay?”

Lance smiled as he tried to kick Keith on the bed and fell into Kolivans arms, who started to murmur sweet nothings and reassurances into his ear. Holding him close as if he could Protect Lance from the world and its awfulness. And in some way he could, they had created their own space full of happiness, and that's how they fell asleep, Kolivan against the headrest and Lance happily encased by arms on Kolivan's chest. 

Lance was roused out of sleep with the smells of food, especially the cinnamon and ginger that wafted his way. As soon as he left their room he was embraced in a massive hug and was placed down on the table and handed a bowl of Kolivan's special porridge, done properly. It had all been weighed out and Lance thanked whatever god/ess that had given Kolivan his unlimited patience. He placed kisses to Kolivan's nose when he was done and looped his legs round his waist pulling Kolivan closer. 

“Well this is a surprise, Lance sucking face.”

“Nice to see you too gremlin, who gave you water and exposed you to light?”

“Blame Keithy boy over there for getting Hunk and I up before having coffee. And he doesn't even have the decency to be up, what a surprise,” they said, their voice dripping sarcasm all over the floor.

“Don't blame him, he was up helping me. Remember the last time something went bad with the PKU beyond our control because of companies and the government?”

Pidge nodded cautiously, dread plastered all over their face.

“Well it's happened again. Irn Bru are changing the recipe so anything that was good, edible and cheap has now gone. I'm feeling ok now and Keith sent a strongly worded email to them. Apparently is dos the aspartame has the best taste despite it affecting more people. He also found one of the girls on his bed too, Supreme Leader to be exact.”

“Oh Lance…” Pidge then did something they rarely did for people, they ran into a full body hug, tackling Lance onto the sofa. Hunk joined in soon after, knowing how bad this could be and would be for Lance, “but I'm glad the rat I named is living up to her potential.”

Lance couldn't help but laugh as everyone joined in, except a rather grumpy Keith who had ended up walking in with a white and grey rat looking too smug for word on his shoulder. He sent them all death glares and walked over to the kitchen. Supreme leader climbed into a pocket as Keith got himself coffee and some carrot for the ball of fluff occupying his hoodie pocket. 

When Supreme Leader had been put back with her sisters, they all sat down with Lance trying to work out what the fuck they were going to do.

“You can always have water and cordials!” Hunk tried to add but knowing that it wouldn't be a long term solution.

“I know Mars doesn't look good the time of year, so how about andromeda, get up of the galaxy for a while,” joked Keith earning himself a laugh from everyone. 

“Look Lance, as bad as this may be for you, we will work something out, even if it means us importing drinks from somewhere. We can do it,” Kolivan reassured, making sure Lance was looking him in the eyes so he could see the sincerity as he promised to do whatever he could. Lance remembered the promises from three years ago, to help and to never let Lance go because of his PKU. The constant reassurances that Kolivan loved every aspect of him, how he loved discovering new recipes with Hunk for him to try.

He finally let out a small tearful “Thanks guys,” and pulling them into another hug despite two of their company yelling for separate reasons. 

 

Once the three friends had left, Kolivan was left to wonder what would be next for Lance. He hated seeing Lance like this and he would be eternally grateful to Keith for knowing what to do in these situations. Though Kolivan was getting better with it, no one calmed Lance down like Keith could, grounding him. Their friendship was just as strong as their own relationship and Kolivan was glad that they had that friendship. 

Kolivan went to the room where their rats lived while Lance went out to get a massive stock up on Irn Bru before the recipe changed so he would have a supply for as long as possible. He let out the girls and Supreme leader immediately climbed up his braid and sat on his head for a while. Whereas Sunshine, Starshine, Mamora and Steve were perfectly content to play with the toys Keith had left out for them at Lance’s request. 

“What am I going to do girls? Lance is so upset and I know I can't do much about the situation but I still want to make him happy,”

Steve gave him a small nuzzle and settled in his lap, content to be still like the lazy girl she was. 

“You're right Steve, I shouldn't need to make something big out of it, he knows I'll always be here. Despite the arguments we've had, I'm still here,

“Doesn't mean I don't want to do something, you girls know where I've hidden the ring. I want to give him what he deserves cos the universe ain't going to give it to him so I will.”

It was then that Mamora decided to wrap herself around his neck and Supreme Leader to jump down his face into a pocket. 

“There's some stuff we can do, small things and then when the time is right, I'll propose. Then you guys will officially have two devoted daddies to my little cuties.” He had to chuckle to himself, if Lance ever heard how he talked to the rats p, he would never hear the end of it. They had taken in the girls after they had been left at a shelter and Lance took them in. Each of them had been given a name by each of them and he not so secretly loved Mamora the best. 

He must have sat there for a while as he made sure the girls got treats for spooling things with their toys and that they didn't hurt themselves. He heard the door close and gave the home command to them and made sure there was some carrot hidden over the five tier cage. Lance spoiled the rats with toys and in all fairness, Kolivan also wanted to spoil them just as much, even if cleaning the massive cage could be a hassle.

After ensuring the cage was closed and the rats had everything they needed, Kolivan walked out to see Lance with many bottles and multipacks of Irn Bru. 

“Lance? How much did you buy?” He asked with trepidation, he knew the lengths Lance could go to. The guilty face Kolivan received didn't nothing but exacerbate the feeling of what the fuck that was starting to form. 

“Three or four shops worth?” The sheepish smile was there and Kolivan couldn't be mad, they had agreed on this and Kolivan wouldn't ever let him forget this. He was just surprised by the volume.

“Alright sweet, let go put these in the cupboard with the coolers and go get the rest?” He placed a kiss to Lance’s head and Lance hummed back. It took them a few trips but they managed it. It may seem like over kill to any who didn't know Lance but it would be enough till they found a more permanent solution. 

The day passed in relative peace, Lance had to go cover a shift last minute at the observatory, and it gave Kolivan time to plan. 

He thought going to the beach or aquarium a bit too much considering it was turning into winter and the aquarium was too expensive at the moment and was being saved for Lance’s Christmas present that induced a backstage access experience where he could feed sharks and swim with them in the tunnels. 

Then he had the idea, Edinburgh wasn't too far away, an hour at most with trains running through the night. It would be a nice day out and there would be the restaurant that Lance loved that made food he could eat and then there were the museums and they could have tea and buy books in the waterstones and then he could propose, underneath the Castle while the annual fair and ice rink lit them up.

Kolivan got a tad lost in the idea, planning what they were gonna do and decided to look up the necessary websites and was definitely trying to one up Lance in terms of dates. Opening night tickets to a musical was hard to beat. The observatory they had worked at paid well at least and they were for now at least well funded. They could afford to try to outdo each other in dates, and Kolivan sure was gonna try to make it the best yet. 

But before then, he had to work and once again he was in the planetarium running through the presentations, his own research was slowing down due to bad weather interfering and all data they would collect would have to be looked at later. So they put him in charge of trying to make school kids listen and somehow always ended up talking about aliens. Kolivan himself didn't believe that the human race was alone in the universe and was predominantly in the same view of humans in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. 

But here he was, trying to convince a school teacher that it was there was no way we'd be the only life in the universe as there were other element to be based on not just carbon. He had no issue about that opinion just when they tried to shout him down. It was going to be a bad day he could tell. 

When he finally made it home, Lance was standing in the kitchen humming to himself while rice boiled in the saucepan. He had a half day at work and had made his way home earlier. Kolivan flung himself onto the sofa, lamenting about the day. Lance just chuckled and poked Kolivan into moving so he could sit down.

“Move you big butt,”

“No.”

“Move,”

“Nooooo,” Kolivan whinged as he spread out even further across the sofa. 

“Ok then no food for you.” Then sat down on Kolivan's torso. 

“Oh no, I have been defeated! What am I to do?!” Kolivan deadpanned in response. He made to grab the bowl Lance held and placed it on the table, then encased Lance in his arms and flipped them. With a wicked grin and multiple protests from Lance, he mercilessly started to tickle Lance, 

“Nooo!!! Koli stop please!!!! Ok ok I surrender!!” He breathlessly laughed out, trying and failing to bat Kolivan away. “Nooo!!” 

“Ok then Sweet, I win,” and moved off Lance allowing him to catch his breath and turned out Kolivan needed to as well. Lances hair was ruffled and he just looked like perfection especially the light in his eyes and the smile that radiated what Lance was. Kolivan couldn't help be be enthralled and placed a kiss to Lance’s forehead. 

“Kolivan,” Lance breathed, pulling him closer and titling his face so he could kiss Kolivan better. Kolivan was more than happy to comply with the demand for kisses, giving them as many times as he got them. He knew he was in love with the beautiful man underneath him but all this was doing was making Kolivan want Lance to be his sooner. But as romantic as it would be he wanted to do something nice and he had already paid for their date. 

Their rice and veg was still warm but a couple of minutes in the microwave did no harm and added a bit of butter and snuggled up into each other as they are and watched the latest episode of of Peaky Blinders, yelling at the tv and screaming. Anyone else would have though one of them was being murdered not watching a to show and being very over dramatic. 

It didn't take long for Lance to pull Kolivan to their bed and continue to kiss him senseless. 

“I do love this braid on you, reminds me of Halloween that one time,”

“So it's true, you only love me for my body!” He laughed gently, maybe spending as much time with Lance as he did was rubbing off in him.

“That's my job you arse.” 

“But I'm your arse,” Kolivan whispered as he placed kisses on Lance’s cheeks watching him squirm trying to catch his lips. 

He finally caught them and they spent the night away just kissing and discussing if there was anything Kolivan wanted to do to the apartment. Though Lance had already vetoed certain things. Such as painting the walls a horrible maroon or anything that was to do with their research. Research stayed at the observatory or in the libraries, home was for them. 

 

The next few days passed slowly but quickly, much the same way time does when something exciting but nerve racking does. All Lance knew was that on their shared day off, they were taking a train and would be gone all day. Keith was going to come in and okay with the girls without stealing Steve away but accident. Even if it was a mistake the first time, they decided they had rats that were too smart for their own good.

So there they were on the platform at ridiculous o'clock and Lance wasn't so much bitter just cold. He didn't have time to get a drink because of the stupid train times even if it was first class he couldn't give a damn. Not that the route they were taking were some of Lance's favourite he just wanted to sleep in with Kolivan. But no, he just had to go all out didn't he! 

The train pulled in as Lance had just gotten comfy with an arm wrapped around his torso courtesy of his boyfriend, he sighed and allowed Kolivan to drag him to their seats. 

As it turned out, first class was an Experience. His caffeine fix was soon sorted out and the chairs were larger and cozier and there was no other people and most of all there was legroom. The hostesses kept giving them free food and drinks an they had free wifi. Free wifi that wasn't timed and actually worked. Lance decided he was snap hating the entire thing as always when they went on extravagant dates so they could look back at it. They printed off the photos and it went in a book. On multiple times they had been called disgustingly sweet and needed a warning about being too ott with each other. They called these people friends and they didn't know why. Other people just said it was sweet and moved on. 

Lance was snap chatting the many grumpy moods of Kolivan, who seemed to be in a worse condition than he was, then they were passing the Firth of Forth with the sun rising. Being on the Forth rail bridge made for some excellent pictures especially with Kolivan in them. They pulled into Waverley soon after and were greeted but the high steel and glass station, they made their way onto Princes street and turned into North Bridge, neither of them phased by the uphill climb into the old town. Even at ten in the morning there were people milling about in the Royal mile. Chambers street was just a little way off and Lance stood and gaped at the building before him.

The outside was modern and sleek but still fit in with the Victorian buildings covered in soot from centuries past. He went inside and it was completely different. If he wasn't staring before he was now. He could see the structure of the original Victorian building and the had built around it. The balconies that circled the ovular atrium with high glass ceilings, and smaller sections from the main room. The more modern area slipped off to the right as it celebrated the modern discoveries by Scots that helped with world. Especially TVs. 

“Welcome to the National Museum of Scotland,” murmured Kolivan into Lance's ear as he took it all in.

“It's beautiful.” Lance was speechless for the most part, because it was beautiful but so much more. A clock marked the hour and Lance practically ran to it while it played an organ tune with multiple mechanical pencils moved in tandem. He pointed most of the bits out to Kolivan who then guided him over to the far left hand side of the museum. 

It was full of animals, all four floors. They were hanging from the ceilings and on the walls and all around. There were dinosaurs dotted in amongst the skeletons they spent almost two hours walking round all four floors and making fun of each other and the exhibits. Lance decided that he had to caption every funny animal he saw. To an eye eye he put ‘Keith when he has heard to much info from colleagues’ for an emperor penguin he just out ‘LIEEESSSS’ followed by a rather disappoint face when he stood next to the one in the case in extreme pout mode. 

He heard Kolivan's laughter filling the empty space as most of the kids were at school still and he made sure that his hand rarely left Kolivan's. But he wondered if it would be a good time think about a proposal. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. When the drinks changed their recipes Kolivan was there to pick him up and prove that his PKU wasn't a bad thing, that he was still wanted and loved. He had managed to get Lance to eat out in a restaurant on a date because he had made sure they could cook food he could eat, paid more for it too. 

He loved the way Kolivan cared about everyone especially the kids at work me how he was himself. Lance loved every inch of him good or bad, he wanted nothing more than to wake up grey and old and see Kolivan still next to him wearing a ring Lance had gotten for him and both of them full of shared memories. It was a future Lance wanted and he was going to make it work. He would just make it through the day and he would start looking tomorrow, he just wanted the remainder of the day with his love. 

He was surprised though when they made their way to the museum's restaurant Kolivan knew he wasn't going to get anything here, these sort of places never did unless… Hope grew in his chest and he looked at the menu. It was all vegetarian stuff and he felt like he had died. It was practically Christmas and he was bouncing where he stood. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kolivan on the cheek, proud of the blush that had appeared there. 

He ordered a full salad and some soup and he was so content, the soup was thick and he couldn't help but laugh at Kolivan as he attempted to eat the rice noodles he had ordered. He was failing miserably and despite the urge to capture it for all eternity he helped Kolivan. By stealing his food. 

 

Kolivan was not impressed, he was enjoying that curry, even if the rice noodles were slippery. He did not appreciate his food being stolen, he had paid for it and damn he wanted more of it. He pulled his bowl back to him after Lance had stolen a mouthful and shot a dirty look at him. He then saw the phone. Lance had played him and he knew there would be a caption along with it. 

But he was happy and it mattered to Kolivan that he remained so. He knew it was all in fun and made sure to nab Lances phone and take some of him when he wasn't looking, adding in his own sweet comments. _why share the sun with 7 billion people when I have him all to myself?_ Kolivan knew Lance would see them when he went to get them printed and left it as a surprise for him. Despite his size, he was pretty good at sneaking around, had terrified Lance a fair few times when they first started to date. 

He smiled to himself as he used his own phone to take photos of Lance when he wasn't looking or just Lance posing with some of the science stuff in the newer side of the museum. They were having fun, there was a lot to see and they had a special exhibition on Celtic life in Scotland pre Roman invasions,more well lack of. The Romans had called the Scottish celts barbarians and had managed to fend them off, even building a wall. Not that it worked, there was still a lot of trade from both sides. 

They looked around the artifacts and had fun when there was a dress up section for the kids. They had adult stuff there too and Lance apparently couldn't resist the tartan that hung. It was the traditional tartan before the Victorians invented the kilt. That didn't stop them from owning formal and casual kilts. They lived in Scotland they would go to ceilidhs often as well as any event that they needed to dress up for. 

They left the museum after spending the morning and most the afternoon in there. On the way down the road and the bridge, they took photos in the sunset, especially as the beaches could be seen from the bridge and the sunset against the castle. It was beautiful, Kolivan thought to himself, but being with Lance made it so much better. 

“How much further Kolivan? Hun, Cutiepie, love of my life, why is this street so damn long?!” Lance complained as they walked down Princes Street. Kolivan kinda had to agree, it was a long way but it would be worth it, the gardens were full of life this time of the year and he hoped it would be good. 

They made it and Lance’s face lit up like the fair just below them.

“Oh my god. Kolivan this is amazing I've always wanted to come here!” Lance yelled as he hugged Kolivan and grabbed his hand dragging him into the lights underneath the silhouette of the castle. They went on some of the rides that were there, hand in hand as much as they could. Despite Lance not being able to skate well, he wanted to go on the rink. 

They put their skates on and headed out onto the ice. They could both stay upright and move but they couldn't do anything fancy and were more than content to skate laps hand in hand. That was until Lance got a glint in his eye and sped up, just daring Kolivan to keep up. Nothing stopped Lance from being a competitive little shit, and that did nothing for Kolivan wanting to beat him at his own game. They ended up crashing into the barrier laughing their heads off as their session ended.

It had been fun but their lunch only got them so far. They decided to walk further into the gardens where there was a small Christmas market. Lance bought some new soaps while Kolivan decided, quite sensible he told Lance despite his protests, a hat. Especially as it has furry bat ears on them. Apparently Lance couldn't look at him without bursting into hysterics and Kolivan could see why, he was reminded of the time he had let Lance loose on him for Halloween that one year. 

They soon picked up some hot chocolate in little ceramic mugs they bought at the same stall. The light from the frosted white lights and all the colour from the fair just made Kolivan melt on the inside. He knew it was the time as he didn't know when he had got the small box out of his pocket or how he had taken Lance’s hand. Only aware that he had knelt in a damn puddle.

“Oh,” Lance let out as his breath hitched and he saw excitement and love and joy but also a bit of confusion in his eyes. 

“Lance my love, you make me so happy and I know that I can sometimes be a pain in the mornings and I may not always be there one hundred percent of the time. But I do know how I feel about you, how I want to grow old with you and how I want you by my side for as long as you want me.

“Lance, please, will you be my husband?” He asked and he became aware of all the people that had stopped to stare, all like him, waiting with bated breath. 

Lance looked at him and tried to pick him up off the floor and Kolivan stood up still waiting for a sign. Maybe it had been too early but as long as he had Lance he should be fine, even if it was only in memories of times gone by.

“Koli, did you even have to ask? Of course I will I love you so damn much it hurts.” Lance said, tears falling from his face and Kolivan moved his hands to Lance's face, wiping away the tears and placing kisses to any bit of skin he could before Lance caught his lips in his and made sure Kolivan knew how much he was loved. 

Kolivan eventually took Lance’s hand and placed the ring on Lance’s finger. It was a simple tungsten ring that had a single blue opal embedded on the top. He kissed his hand and held it. 

“You just had to go all dramatic about it didn't ya? I really have been rubbing off on you,”

“I wanted it to be special, you deserved it,”

“You could have proposed at home you know? You just had to beat me. I was gonna cook something good!” 

“You still can if you want, and you'll know my answer too,” Kolivan smiled down at his fiancé, oh god his fiancé he had to plan a damn wedding now. 

“Perhaps I'll take you up on that, but still a cheering crowd was a very good bonus,”

“I love you so much Lance, I truly do,”

“I love you too, now let's finish this hot chocolate.” 

Lance slotted himself under Kolivan's chin and Kolivan wrapped an arm around Lance, who couldn't keep his eyes of off his new ring or hiding the smile on his face. They continued to walk around the park basking in each other and eating small fancies that they found that Lance could eat - mostly dried strawberries that Lance was practically inhaling. They left the gardens an hour or so later as they made their way back to Waverley station, knowing that it would be an hour to their next one they saw that the Waterstones had an extended opening time that evening. Lance promptly dragged a grateful Kolivan into the warmth. They may have splurged a bit on books but they couldn't care less, they still had time and they had had a great day, and an even better day. 

Their train finally pulled in and Lance was asleep on Kolivan. There were two or three other people on the platform, so Kolivan picked Lance up and walked with him and the bags onto the train. He settled themselves down in first class and made sure that Lance was snug against him, the gentle rise and fall of his chest where they only movement he saw apart from the hostess occasionally walking by. 

The ride took less time on the way back and Kolivan was grateful when they got to their apartment. Lance was completely dead to the world, and Kolivan removed his trousers and top leaving him in his boxers but put his bed tee on him and changed himself. He snuggled close to Lance holding him close and making sure that Lance still had room to move. He soon drifted of into a calm sleep, happier than he had ever thought he could be. 

 

Lance woke that morning and couldn't remember why there was a weight on his finger or the massive sense of satisfaction. Or how he had gotten into bed last night. Then as consciousness fully came to him, he remembered last night and him leaning on his fiancé in the train station as a pigeon wondered by. But he was happy and he couldn't wait to tell everyone, though there was one thing he wouldn't budge on, he just hoped Kolivan would understand. But Kolivan had asked him to be with him and he would at least listen to Lance and compromise where they could. 

He slinked out of Kolivan's hold and made himself a tea. He sent out a mass text asking them all to come round later that evening. He ended up on the rat room and let the girls run over him as they begged for food despite knowing Keith had fed them last night. He promised them he'd give them some treats in the evening but continued to play with them or give them all the love they deserved. 

He heard Kolivan moving about the flat knowing he'd be going for his caffeine for the day and he somehow managed to get the girls back in. They curled up in the hammock and Sputnik and he was satisfied that they'd be ok for the day.

“Morning Hun,” he sang to the room, Kolivan gave him a look that he was used to by now and knew that once he woke up properly he would be fine. 

“I've invited everyone round tonight to tell them,” and Kolivan visibly relaxed.

“Thank god,” then “oh god, you have to tell your family, they're gonna kill me oh my god!”

“They love you it will be fine we can even prank them a bit,” 

“No, you can prank them and I'll be dying of embarrassment in your lap.” Lance laughed as he got through Kolivan's melodramatics. 

The Skype call went as well as it could be expected. Lance couldn't keep a straight face and Kolivan was trying to hide the second hand embarrassment that didn't deter the fact that Lance was still so happy. 

“Mama, Dad, I have have to say something,” 

“Mijo, what's wrong? You ok, you can talk to us, we are here for you,” his Mama said, her voice full of concern and worry. But Lance could feel his voice wavering and saw the rolled eyes from the other side of the room. 

“Well, just that,” no don't laugh don't mess this up lance thought to himself, “Kolivan and I aren't boyfriends” a snigger almost escaped his lips.

“Oh Lance, we are here look, these happen..” Lance couldn't hold it in any longer and fell over in his side as he laughed.

“Lance McClain. Do not do this to your Mama, you scared me ok? Lance, why are you wearing a ring?” Lance saw the realisation dawn on her face.

“He proposed?” Lance nodded and smiled widely.

“He's no longer my boyfriend cos he's my fiancé Mama,” 

Rapids fire Spanish than filled the room from Lances laptop

“Lance has a man, this is not a drill Lance is getting married to Kolivan!”

“About time too, tell him not to embarrass us at the wedding cos we have dirt. And baby photos.” Yelled one of the triplets 

“Definitely bring the baby photos. My boys getting married. Angus, get your arse over here and get Anna on the phone she needs to know. My little boy is all grown up.” 

Lance was too busy laughing at his family's antics to notice Kolivan join him and only realised when there was an arm round him and a hand reaching for his. 

“Congratulations to the pair of you, now I need my beauty sleep if I want to look good for the big day,” Rosa said to the pair in english, Kolivan’s Spanish was coming along but not well enough to survive the chatterbox that was his mother. 

“You always look good Mama,” 

“Thank you Rosa,”

“None of that Kolivan I'm now Mama whether you like it or not,” Lance knew there was no arguing with his Mama and saw the rather content look of resignation on Kolivan's face. 

The rest of the day passed as it normally would, the flat got cleaned and the shopping got done. Kolivan had to go into work to check on the data he had been collecting and Lance started to read one of the books he had bought yesterday. Kolivan returned mid afternoon and Lance knew it would be better to get the two issues he had on his mind out into the open. 

“Kolivan? Can we talk about what's gonna happen?”

“Yeah sure, what's wrong sweet?” 

“First of all, can we have an honour squad for each of us? Like I want all our friends part of it as well as my sisters. Thomas, too probably. Like it's fine if you don't want one but I don't think I can choose just one person.” His voice trailed off.

“I like that idea, I know a few people as well who could join, you know my gym friends right?”

He shot Kolivan a Look. Lance couldn't forget them and he did enjoy their company. They even had a squad name, the Blades of Mamora because it made them sound better or something. They had brought Kolivan out of his shell a bit more especially Antok, but they were having fun. 

“But yeah it's a good idea Lance, I like it - we can have fun with it too,”

“Thank you but what are we gonna do about food and all that?”

“Simple. We don't have food. We have a bring your own thing going and we have a prank cake or something stupid. Or no cake at all. But I am not compromising your health and happiness over a few guests who might complain.”

“But-”

“But nothing, it will be our day and we will do everything the way we've done everything so far, together.” Kolivan reassured, running his fingers through Lance’s hair and he felt his worry leave him in a wave of bliss. 

“I'm glad it's you. I don't care when or where but it's you and I'm glad I ran into you that day. You make me want to be better and though you did propose first I want to get you a ring, make a soppy speech and let everyone know that you're mine and I'm yours. For as long as you want me.” 

“I'd like that, then in death we will confuse future archaeologists but making it very clear that we are married but also the whole just good friends thing society has going for anything that wasn't straight.” 

They had some time before their friends came round and they foolishly decided that they could marathon Robot wars in the iplayer, they had three hour long shows to watch in half the time. 

They didn't realise the incessant knocking on the door while they were yelling at the tv and mourning the demise of one of their favourite robots.

“Let us in or I unleash Pidge!” Yelled Hunk, vying to be heard over their yelling.

Lance went to the door and let them all fall through the door. Keith and Pidge fought for the arm chair that the ended up sharing. Hunk grabbed a dining room chair as did Allura. Shiro just looked award then decided to sit on the floor. 

“What was so urgent that you sent a message at ridiculous o'clock?” Pidge asked, mock offence and outrage failing to mask their curiosity.

“You didn't murder someone? I know I'm ride or die for you bro but there's only so much I can do!” Hunk said then changed his mind, “it's something good? Need more names for rats?”

Only Keith seemed to notice something different, “is that? Omg it is!” He jumped up and embraced Lance in a bone crushing hug. He was also hit round the head by Keith. 

“You didn't tell me earlier?! I'm your best mate we even had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms. Right end of friendship.” 

“Keith?”

“No.”

“Your Pidge is showing,” Lance grinned at Keith and he was soon embraced by his friends as they decided that they were gonna celebrate in the only way they could. A games night. 

They had the games all planned out and made enough room on the floor. There was yelling and laughing and loads of J’accuse thrown around as they played the sheriff of Nottingham, gloom and other card and board games. It got heated while playing Last night on Earth when they all left Lance to die from zombies all because he drew the Becky card. They really hated Becky. Even Becky hated Becky and Lance accepted his zombie filled fate. 

When everyone had gone home at three that morning, Lance realised he did have everything he needed in his life. The small things that made his life hard didn't need to matter, he and Kolivan had discussed importing drinks which was a good idea and he could work with it too. His PKU didn't need to be something that wouldn't let him do normal things, he had done so much and he and Kolivan would go about life the way they knew how. He had his friends who he would all ride or die for, and he had Kolivan. He just had to find a ring for him and plan his own soppy speech. He couldn't wait for the day when they could live happily for the rest of their lives. He knew that though they would fight and argue, they would work through it and face anything as long as they had each other. And most importantly they would do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this and every comment, kudo and read mean a lot!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Come yell with me on tumblr!!!!!](https://theshadowsandsilhouettes.tumblr.com)


End file.
